


Fun

by ricardo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricardo/pseuds/ricardo





	Fun

Sam的第六个生日，dean终于带他去游乐园。

小小的Sammy欢呼着，在dean的脸颊上亲了一口，口水湿哒哒地印在dean粉嫩的小脸上，他假装嫌弃地用手拭去。

小镇的游乐场并不大，但也足够满足一个懵懂小孩子的幻想。

Sam并没有坐上梦寐以求的海盗船，因为dean说如果他上去了，他会被甩得飞出去，Sam马上拉着dean的手走开，小脸上满是恐惧。

Dean觉得游乐场里最适合Sam的应该是旋转木马，这才是sammygirl的游戏。他坏心眼地怂恿着自己的弟弟坐上那只粉红色的小马，而他自己就站在下面看着Sam像小公主一样傻乎乎地在木马上笑着。

Dean有些后悔没有带一个相机来，他应该把Sam这个模样拍下来，等他长大了，就把照片拿给他看，然后就可以狠狠地嘲笑他。

Sam意犹未尽地从木马上下来，非要拉着dean一起再坐一次，dean涨红了脸说这是小女孩的游戏，他可是一个男子汉，不能玩这个。Sam马上使用他的自带技能：狗狗眼，dean哪里抵得住Sam那双带着委屈的眼睛，他长长地叹了一声，不情愿地坐上那只白色的小马，Sam坐在对面的小马上蠢蠢地对着他笑着。

Sam拉着dean在游乐园了闲逛，他看到了那间鬼屋，想跟dean一起进去。

Dean不屑地翻着白眼，他可是Dean winchester,他的爸爸可是一个猎人，他看过真正的鬼怪，鬼屋里面的东西都是假的拿来骗骗小孩子而已。可是，Sam还是生活在童话的世界里，除了在故事书里听过鬼怪的故事，他从来都没有真正地直面过那些超自然生物。Dean不愿去破坏Sam美丽的有牙仙有独角兽的世界，他从来都没有告诉自己的小弟弟那些邪恶的事物真的存在。

尽管很不乐意，dean还是没有拒绝Sam的请求，今天可是小Sammy的生日！

鬼屋里是一片黑暗，只有偶尔彩色的诡异的光亮，制作粗糙的鬼娃娃和假老虎让在里面的小孩子发出一阵一阵的尖叫，他们带着崇敬又恐惧的目光看着那些机械摆动的木偶。Sammy并没有像其他小孩一样，他兴高采烈地直视着那些不够逼真的玩偶，向dean吐槽着，软软的声音让dean觉得很自豪，Sammy不愧是他的弟弟。

不时的尖叫声几乎把dean的耳朵震裂了，披头散发的女鬼从走道上突然蹿出来，dean无奈地把女鬼搭在他肩上的手挪开，又牵着Sammy的手向前走。Sam对着一切显出巨大的好奇和兴趣，像一只精力充沛的小狗一样撒着欢四处看着，dean任凭着Sam拖着他没有抱怨。

可是忽然间，Sam停了下来，眼里流露出惊恐，他紧紧地抓住dean的手，浑身都在发抖。Dean向Sam那个方向看去，那里吊着一只小丑的玩偶。要知道Sam最害怕的东西就是小丑了，以前不管看电视还是去看马戏团，只要一看到小丑，Sam就会害怕得话都说不出来，他甚至连麦当劳外面的麦当劳叔叔也怕得要命。

Dean马上遮住Sam的眼睛，在他的耳边安慰他：“Sammy，不要怕，哥哥在这里，小丑不会伤害你的，跟着哥哥走，不要睁开眼睛。”

Dean感觉到Sammy的睫毛刷过他的手掌，他把手放下，Sam已经紧紧把眼睛紧紧闭上，脸上满是不安。

“deano，我好怕，快点走。”Sam的声音在颤抖着带着深深的恐惧。

Dean一只手拉紧Sam的手一步一步地慢慢走向前方，一只手放在Sam的后背轻轻拍打着，小声地在Sam耳边安慰着。

不长的走道因为黑暗而分外难行，dean就这样用别扭的姿势一步一步地跟Sam一起挪动着，他走到已经看不见那只小丑的地方才让Sam把眼睛睁开，小Sammy的眼睛里带着泪水，眼底还有未散尽的惊慌，简直像一只可怜巴巴的小奶狗。

他们没有继续呆在那个鬼屋里而是选择快些走出来，天知道里面还有没有别的小丑。为了平复Sammy受惊的心，dean用手上不多的钱买了一支大大的彩色棉花糖给他。

Sam马上兴奋地接过dean递给他的一支大大的像彩色云彩一般的棉花糖，小心翼翼地打开罩在外面的透明塑料袋，扑鼻而来的甜美的糖味让Sammy的脸上挂上一个大大的笑脸。

Sammy轻轻地舔了一口，棉花一般的感觉和诱人的甜味让他好像飘在云端一般，对于小孩子来说，这些美味的玩意仿佛金子对于成人的诱惑。

被口水润湿的棉花糖陷进去一块周围的形成了快要滴落的黄色液体，Sam的嘴边也粘上糖丝粘粘地连成一片。Dean看着变成小花猫的Sam笑得前仰后合。

Sam注意到dean并没有给自己也买一支，于是他把棉花糖递给dean：“dean，很好吃的，你也吃。”

“我才不要，我不是小孩子，我不吃小孩子吃的东西。”dean把自己的注意力从那支棉花糖上收回来，大声地回应着掩饰自己的口不对心。

“deano，你吃嘛，真的很好吃，吃嘛。”Sam看出dean的渴望，坚持着把棉花糖放在dean的嘴边。

Dean看着Sammy的狗狗眼，慢慢地把嘴巴张开，红红的嘴唇马上被绵柔的物质包围着，dean用他的牙齿小小地咬了一块，甜味马上在他的口腔里扩散，一条一条裹着晶体糖的糖丝摩挲着他柔嫩的口腔，dean满足地把舌头伸出来舔走留着嘴唇边的糖粒。

Sam开心地看着他的哥哥吃下那些美味的棉花糖，眼里闪烁着光芒，他像一只讨赏的小狗围在dean的旁边：“dean，是不是很好吃，棉花糖是这个世界上最好吃的东西，等我长大了，我要买很多很多的棉花糖我们可以一起吃。”

“不，是我要买很多很多的棉花糖给你吃，这样你就不会哭哭啼啼像一个小女孩一样了。”dean还是不忘调侃他的小弟弟。

两个人坐在草地上的长椅子上一起分享了那支散发着甜蜜气息的棉花糖，你一口我一口，那支棉花糖慢慢消失了，只剩一只光秃秃的棍子。很多年后，他们还是会想起那支棉花糖，带着甜味，彩色的，属于他们的棉花糖。

他们没有浪费难得的机会在游乐园里面一直玩到太阳落山才恋恋不舍地回去旅馆。

夕阳的余光撒在回去的道路上，稍长的男孩牵着弟弟的手，而矮个的弟弟兴奋地手舞足蹈似乎在讲述着一次难忘的回忆，嘻嘻笑笑地他们回到了那间无光的老旅馆。

FIN


End file.
